Que quelqu'un me sorte de là !
by Kalwen
Summary: Mourir, c'est con. Surtout lorsqu'on le fait bêtement. Se réincarner, ça aurait pu être bien. Sauf que pour une Potterhead, se retrouver dans l'univers de Naruto, c'est une grosse erreur de parcours. Et dire que la journée avait si bien commencé ... Si seulement elle avait pu éviter ce pot de fleur !
1. Chapitre 0 - Morte malgré moi

Un proverbe tibétain dit qu'on ne sait jamais ce qui, de demain ou la prochaine vie, viendra le premier.

Vous vous doutez bien que j'aurais préféré que cela soit demain.

La journée avait pourtant bien commencé. Il faisait beau et particulièrement chaud dans les rues. C'était d'autant plus frustrant qu'il faudrait sous peu retourner dans les amphithéâtres de l'université. Du moins, c'était le destin que je pensais m'être destiné. Hélas ...

Pour une personne maladroite comme moi, les rues étaient des territoires périlleux aux multiples dangers. J'aurais pu glisser sur un plaque dégoût, me prendre les pieds avec rien du tout, trébucher et finir sur la chaussée, renversée par une voiture. J'aurais pu aussi, comme je l'avais toujours dit, mourir en ratant une marche dans les escaliers de la ruelle tortueuse que je prenais pour rentrer chez moi. Ou m'étouffer avec une gorgée de mon bubble tea. Les morts stupides ne manquaient pas. L'Histoire en était remplie. C'est d'ailleurs une des premières réflexions que je me fis, en constatant ce qui m'arrivait. "Ma mort est toujours moins bête que celle d'Attila". Mourir en s'étouffant à cause d'un saignement de nez lorsqu'on est appelé le Fléau de Dieu, ça craint.

N'empêche, j'aurais quand même pu éviter ce pot de fleur.

* * *

L'histoire aurait dû s'arrêter là. Mes proches auraient pleuré, mais au fond, ils n'auraient pas été si surpris. Une jardinière qui tombait d'un balcon pile au moment où je passais en dessous, c'était typiquement le genre de chose qui n'arrivait qu'à moi. Ils avaient l'habitude, il m'arrivait toujours des choses improbables. Visiblement, même mourir normalement, c'était trop pour moi. Si encore, j'avais perdu la vie en me sacrifiant pour un innocent, en me jetant pour protéger quelqu'un de l'impact avec une voiture ... J'aurais compris cette seconde chance offerte pour une entité supérieure. Mais là ...

Peut-être s'étaient-ils trompés là-haut sur la personne ? Pour avoir vu la série The Good Place, je savais que je ne méritais pas de finir au "Bon endroit". J'étais une personne normale, quoique maladroite, avec une vie normale et des qualités et des défauts normaux. Mais la question "pourquoi moi ?" intervient, honnêtement, après la question principale "qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, putain de bordel de merde ?".

J'avais ressenti le choc violent d'un coup sur le haut de mon crâne, puis soudain tout s'était évaporé. Il n'y avait que cette quiétude, cette impression de flotter. Puis cet apaisement s'arrêta. J'ouvrais les yeux une nouvelle fois et hurlais à plein poumon, sans même savoir pourquoi. J'avais froid tout à coup. Mon corps continuait de flotter, mais de façon soudain plus anarchique, moins naturelle. Je me sentais lourde et encore plus pataude qu'auparavant. Et j'avais mal. Terriblement mal d'être tirée de la chaleur bienfaitrice dans laquelle j'étais restée durant ce qui me semblait être une éternité.

Tout était flou, comme si ma vue avait brusquement chuté, alors qu'au contraire, mes autres sens semblaient s'amplifier. Les bruits, les odeurs, le souffle régulier d'une personne sur mon visage. Et cette sensation étrange que je sentais dans mon propre corps. J'avais peur. J'étais terrifiée. Alors je pleurais et hurlais de plus en plus fort. Ce qui me tenait - parce que non, je ne flottais finalement pas - me secoua doucement, sans doute pour me calmer.

Mauvaise idée. Très mauvaise idée. Je criais à m'en déchirer les tympans.

Je ne me souviens plus exactement quand j'ai arrêté de pleurer ou quand j'ai fini par m'endormir d'épuisement. Je ne me souviens plus, d'ailleurs, à quel moment j'ai compris ce qui se passait. Mais j'ai fini par me rendre compte que non, ce n'était pas des géants des enfers qui s'amusaient à torturer mon corps fragile d'humaine -parce que oui, l'idée m'a traversée- mais que c'était tout simplement moi qui avait rétréci et régresser au stade de larve humaine baveuse et malodorante.

Ça m'a fait un sacré choc. Surtout que je m'évertuais à dire avec une certaine ironie que les bébés n'étaient rien de plus des vieux à l'état miniature. Tout ridés, geignards et réduits niveaux capacités. Me rendre compte que j'en étais redevenu un me fit voir les choses autrement. Je cessais alors de pleurer et crier. J'avais toujours un sentiment de malaise, mais j'avais bien compris que ma vie dépendait littéralement de la volonté de mes nouveaux géniteurs. Il fallait quand même éviter de leur donner envie de me jeter par la fenêtre !

J'étais morte une fois, ça m'avait suffit.

* * *

Les jours passèrent. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mes souvenirs de ma vie antérieure subsistaient, ni même pourquoi je gardais mon esprit adulte. Peut-être étais-ce le cas de toutes les réincarnations, mais qu'on finissait par oublier, petit à petit ? Je ne voyais toujours pas distinctement et je ne comprenais pas la langue des personnes qui m'entouraient. Je n'étais pas donc dans mon pays d'origine, songeais-je. Je finis néanmoins par associer des voix et des odeurs. Ma "mère" avait la voix chantante et un agréable et doux parfum de vanille, tandis que mon nouveau paternel avait un timbre profond, fort mais étonnamment calme. Du moins, je supposais que c'était mon père. Le doute me prit lorsqu'il disparut littéralement quelques jours après ma naissance. Parfois, on me déposait dans les bras d'un jeune garçon, supposais-je, vu la maladresse et la crispation qu'il avait lorsqu'il me prenait dans ses bras. Il y avait également deux autres personnes qui me visitaient régulièrement et que je supposais être mes grands-parents.

La vie de bébé, c'était quand même frustrant. Dormir pratiquement toute la journée, ce n'était rien. Mais l'allaitement et les couches, c'était très pénible pour un esprit d'adulte. Au bout d'un mois, je parvenais tout juste à bouger mes mains. Je tentais vainement de communiquer avec mon entourage dans ma langue maternelle, mais je n'obtiens qu'une sorte de borborygmes. Mais surtout, je commençais enfin à discerner le visage de ma nouvelle mère. Elle était jolie, pour ce que j'en voyais. Ces traits étaient fins et délicats.

Je remarquais néanmoins la soudaine absence des autres membres de ma famille et l'inquiétude dans les yeux de ma génitrice. Ma grand-mère, si je traduisais correctement les "Obâ-sama", continuait de venir régulièrement mais son vieux ridé d'époux se faisait presque aussi rare que celui que j'avais supposé être mon père et qui n'était toujours pas rentré. Le jeune adolescent ne revint pas non plus.

Un autre mois passa, dans la nervosité. Si ma mère s'extasiait devant de mes progrès, la tension restait palpable dans l'air. Elle était toujours sur le qui-vive, à attendre, je le supposais, le retour de son mari. J'avais fini par comprendre, pour ma part, que je me trouvais sans doute quelque part au Japon, à force de l'attendre parler d'elle-même comme de "Okâ-san". Le japonais était une langue qui m'était légèrement familière mais j'étais bien incapable de faire une phrase complète. Il me faudrait donc apprendre à communiquer, comme n'importe quel enfant.

Cela me faisait bizarre de commencer à considérer Okâ-san comme ma mère. J'étais une adulte qui n'avait à priori nul besoin de cette présence parentale. Mais le fait est que j'appréciais cette famille. Okâ-san était douce, drôle et tendre, comme l'avait été ma vraie mère. C'était une bonne personne. Obâ-sama, malgré son air sévère, était agréable à sa façon. Un peu taciturne et cynique dans son timbre de voix, elle observait toujours d'un œil ce que je faisais. J'avais le sentiment étrange qu'au moindre accident, à la moindre chute, elle saurait, malgré son âge, se téléporter dans la seconde pour me secourir. D'une certaine façon, Obâ-sama me faisait penser à une louve surprotectrice envers ses petits. Je sentais aussi, sans même comprendre leurs échanges, la supériorité hiérarchique de ma grand-mère. Dans la façon dont se comportait Okâ-san lorsqu'elle était là, notamment. Je devinais aussi qu'Obâ-sama devait être la mère de mon géniteur. Ma nouvelle perception des couleurs me le confirma. Ma mère n'avait aucun traits en commun avec ma grand-mère. Et surtout, Okâ-san avait les cheveux d'un roux profond et magnifique quand ceux d'Obâ-sama, qui devaient être châtains, commençaient à blanchir. J'espérais secrètement avoir hérité des cheveux d'Okâ-san et de ses traits.

Ma vie bascula vers la fin de mon troisième mois d'existence. Mon père, cet inconnu que je n'avais vu qu'au mieux deux semaines à ma renaissance, revint. J'eus du mal à le reconnaître. Et ce n'était pas à cause de ma mauvaise vue de nourrisson. Il avait maigri, terriblement. Mais surtout, son corps et son visage étaient parsemés de brûlures et de coupures plus ou moins importantes. Une balafre monstrueuse coupait son visage. Ma mère, qui revenait avec un service à thé pour Obâ-sama, lâcha son plateau lorsqu'elle le vit. Je compris ce qui se passait dans son esprit. Une part d'elle était horrifiée par son état, l'autre était terriblement soulagée de le voir revenir entier. Elle se jeta dans les bras rassurants de mon géniteur alors que grand-mère essuyait les larmes de soulagement d'un geste pudique.

Moi, j'étais terrifiée. Par ce qui avait pu le mettre dans cet état.

Et c'est là que je le vis pour la première fois.

Le bandeau frontal de Konoha.

* * *

Je n'ai réalisé qu'à cet instant.

J'étais dans la merde.

Dans ma vie antérieure, j'avais bien sûr entendu parler du manga Naruto. A l'occasion, j'avais même vu quelques épisodes, par-ci par là de la première saison. Pas assez pour survivre dans un monde où être un assassin, c'est cool. Je compris soudain qu'elle était la sensation dérangeante qui ne m'avait pas quitté depuis ma naissance. Le chakra.

Si je me fiais à l'état dans lequel était mon père, j'avais eu la malchance de tomber dans une famille de shinobi. Parce que oui, quitte à être dans Naruto, autant être dans la merde jusqu'au cou. Logique. J'étais sans doute la personne la moins sportive qu'on pouvait trouver (faut dire qu'avec ma maladresse, il valait mieux limiter la casse). Autant dire que je ne survivrais jamais à l'Académie si ma famille avait l'intention de m'y inscrire. Enfin, pour ça, il fallait déjà que j'arrive à l'âge où les enfants vont à l'école. Parce que si je me fiais à mon nouveau père, le climat actuel craignait un max !

J'eus soudain envie de pleurer. Une potterhead dans l'univers de Naruto. Pouvait-on faire pire ? Quitte à mourir et à me réincarner, on aurait au moins pu me faire renaître dans mon univers préféré ! J'aurais tout révolutionné à Poudlard, je connaissais les dates, les faits et les personnages par cœur. J'étais littéralement une encyclopédie potterienne. Bon, en étant à Serpentard, j'aurais dû agir de loin, mais quand même !

A la limite, j'aurais aussi pu m'en sortir en Terre du Milieu. Je serais allée me planquer bien gentiment chez les elfes, aux Havres Gris. Ou dans la Comté. Ma vie y aurait paisible, j'aurais cultivé des patates. Quoique ... Je crois que le jardinage, après ce qui m'est arrivé, c'est fini. Bon, j'aurais vendu de l'herbe à pipe à l'Auberge du Dragon Vert. Je crois que j'aurais même pu me faire à l'idée de perdre cinquante centimètres et d'avoir des poils sur les pieds.

Tout plutôt que ça.

Des larmes de frustration m'ont échappé.

Ma famille a cru que c'était la vision de mon père défiguré qui me faisait cet effet. Si seulement.

\- Asumi ! S'écria Okâ-san en me prenant dans ses bras pour me calmer.

Asumi ... C'était mon nouveau prénom.

Asumi Sarutobi.

...

Par Merlin, que quelqu'un me sorte de là !


	2. Chapitre 1 - Larve malgré moi

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Whaou, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il ait des personnes intéressées, vu que le concept de la réincarnation a déjà été bien exploité !**

 **Merci beaucoup de votre soutien !**

 **J'espère que cette suite vous plaira,**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Je n'étais pas naïve.

Je ne me suis jamais dit que ça allait s'arranger. Parce que ça ne s'arrangerait sans doute pas. Mais que pouvais-je faire ? Lancer mon biberon sur les mauvais ninja ? Même pour moi, ça paraissait risible. D'autant plus qu'avec ma poisse, je viserais à côté. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était attendre. Attendre que quelqu'un me sorte de là. Que quelque chose se passe. Attendre.

Je détestais ça.

Dans ma vie d'avant, j'avais trois gros défauts. J'étais susceptible, rancunière et impatiente. La femme parfaite, pas vrai ? Autant dire que je rongeais doucement mais surement mon frein. Heureusement, Okâ-san était là pour me changer les idées. Elle était d'autant plus radieuse et joyeuse que mon père était enfin de retour. Défiguré, certes, mais vivant. Je l'apprendrais plus tard mais son retour signifiait la fin de la Troisième grande guerre shinobi.

Ne connaissant pas très bien (et c'était un euphémisme !) la chronologie de Naruto ni même la date à laquelle j'étais née, j'ignorais tout de ce qui pouvait se passer. A quel moment exactement étais-je apparue ? Je n'avais qu'un indice. Le vieux fripé qui me servait de Grand-père. Je ne sais pas pourquoi exactement je ne l'ai pas reconnu tout de suite. Sans doute parce que mes souvenirs de l'anime remontaient à très loin et que j'avais pas vu énormément d'épisodes. Dans mes vagues souvenirs, il portait un chapeau et une espèce de toge blanche et rouge. A ma décharge, depuis ma naissance, les rares fois où il avait accompagné Obâ-sama, il était toujours vêtu d'un kimono de couleur différente.

Mon grand-père, donc, se nommait Hiruzen Sarutobi. Il était le troisième Hokage du village de Konoha. Je n'étais pas certaine de ce que ça signifiait. Dans ma première vie, j'avais supposé qu'il était le chef du village, pour le dire grossièrement. J'ignorais s'il l'était déjà à cet instant, mais sa présence m'indiquait au moins une chose : l'histoire n'était pas encore très avancée. J'étais en effet tombée par hasard sur l'épisode où il se sacrifiait, en allumant la télévision, un jour. Dans ma tête, j'avais fait un parallèle entre lui et Dumbledore et j'avais comparé son adversaire à Voldemort. A cause d'une histoire de serpent et du teint pâle du personnage, je crois.

Bref. Sa présence me donnait un maigre indice sur la période. Très très maigre indice, songeais-je alors que mes parents et mes grands-parents prenaient justement le thé. Je ne comprenais toujours pas très bien le japonais, mais certains mots m'étaient familiers. Calée entre des coussins, je tendais l'oreille en les entendant parler de moi. Je donnerai beaucoup pour savoir ce dont ils parlaient. Etait-il question de mon avenir de kunoichi ? Ou disaient-ils juste, comme tous les parents "oh qu'elle est choupinette ! En plus, elle ne pleure presque plus et fait ses nuits ... Quel adorable bébé ... blabla"

Avant de mourir, c'était le genre de conversation que j'avais appris à fuir. Il n'y a que des parents pour s'intéresser aux croûtes de lait et à la consistance des selles de leur gamin ! Et pourquoi la politesse empêchait les gens d'être honnête ? Hein ? Combien d'être humain ont dit la vérité en voyant un nouveau-né ? Parce que non, cette chose rouge, fripée et bouffie n'est pas mignonne ! Et on s'en fout du reste qu'elle fasse ses nuits ou quelque soit l'anecdote.

Puisque je ne comprenais de toute façon pas ce qui se racontait à mon propos, je retournais à mes occupations. Parce que mon agenda de nourrisson de quatre mois est évidemment bien fourni. Vous notez l'ironie, j'espère ? Outre dormir et manger, je n'avais pas grand chose à faire pour me distraire. Alors, pensivement, je tentais de manipuler ce chakra inconnu. Cela me rappelait certaines séances de relaxation de ma vie précédente où il nous fallait prendre conscience de chaque partie de notre être. C'était étrange. J'avais l'impression d'avoir en quelque sorte un second système sanguin que je pouvais moduler à souhait. J'ignorais si c'était normal pour moi de pouvoir faire cela mais je m'en moquais.

Cela m'occupait l'esprit et c'était le principal. Car le temps était long et l'absence d'occupation me faisait penser à ce que j'avais perdu. Je n'étais pas spécialement triste d'être morte. Peut-être parce que je ne l'étais pas restée. Non, j'étais triste pour ceux que j'avais laissé derrière moi. Ils me manquaient. Je me sentais coupable d'apprécier autant cette nouvelle famille alors que les miens devaient encore me pleurer. Alors, pour éviter d'y penser, je m'entraînais. A jouer avec mon chakra et à aussi à garder ma souplesse de nouveau-né. Okâ-san m'avait regardé d'un drôle d'air lorsqu'elle m'avait entendu rire aux éclats, un pied derrière une de mes oreilles. Pour ma défense, c'était un exploit pour moi qui était même incapable de toucher mes doigts de pieds avant de mourir !

Je tentais aussi de faire des plans pour mon avenir. Ce n'était pas évident de le faire en ne sachant ... rien. Je faisais alors des listes mentales de ce que je savais sur Naruto. Le gamin était orphelin et son père lui avait scellé un renard dans le corps (sympa, le paternel, soit dit en passant !). Il était dans une équipe avec un mec masqué, une fille aux cheveux roses et un gamin taciturne qui tournait mal. Certaines personnes voulaient extraire le démon de son corps. Ils avaient un symbole trop mignon comme symbole pour leur gang : un petit nuage rouge et blanc tout choupi. Le frère aîné de la tête à claque taciturne en faisait partie. Quoi d'autres ? ... Il y avait une histoire d'horcruxe avec le sosie de Voldemort. Encore un qui ne voulait pas mourir ou vieillir !

Je réfléchissais à mes options. Devenir un ninja, pour savoir me défendre, pourquoi pas. Je n'avais pas envie de mourir bêtement dans un monde où la violence est commune. Enfin, pour ça, il fallait encore que j'y arrive, à devenir ninja. Sur le principe, ça m'allait. Mais j'avais toujours eu des petits problèmes avec l'autorité et le respect des ordres. Et puis zut, j'étais déjà morte une fois. On en parlait, un peu, de l'espérance de vie moyenne des shinobis ? D'ailleurs, est-ce que les ninja ont des assurances vies ? Prise en compte des obsèques, incinérations, dédommagements des catastrophes liées aux guerres ? A mon avis, travailler à la Matmut, ça devait pas être très rentable, dans le coin.

Ou sinon, je restais au premier niveau des ninjas. Genin, je crois ? Être payée pour chercher les chats des petites mamies de Konoha, ça pouvait être cool. Et lorsque je sentirais le vent tourner, hophophop, je me trouverais bien un endroit dans ce foutu pays où il n'y aurait pas de guerres. Courageuse mais pas téméraire.

C'était un bon plan.

* * *

Le plan dura deux jours et deux nuits.

La deuxième nuit, je me réveillais en sursaut aux sons des pleurs, des cris et des tremblements de terre. Je ne ressentais pas le chakra rassurant de ma famille dans la maison. J'étais seule. Et la première pensée que j'ai eu, c'était : " _Putain, ils m'ont laissé là !_ ". Après coup, je me suis dit qu'ils étaient sans doute tous sur le champ de bataille qu'était devenu la ville et que finalement, j'étais pas si mal, là où j'étais.

Sauf que quelque chose dans l'air était malsain et que les cris étaient en train de me rendre dingue. Je pris alors toutes les peluches qui occupaient mon berceau - vu le nombre qu'elles étaient, je pouvais affirmer que j'étais une gamine pourrie-gâtée - pour les empiler les unes sur les autres et me faire un mur d'escalade pour franchir les barreaux qui me retenait prisonnière de mon lit.

Le but : sortir.

Le problème : monter jusqu'aux barreaux, okay ... Mais je faisais quoi pour amortir la chute de l'autre côté du lit ? Réalisais-je, accrochée à la barre de bois, les jambes tremblantes de nourrisson cherchant un appui sur mes peluches.

Je n'eus pas à réfléchir longtemps. Un nouveau tremblement de terre secoua la bâtisse, un poutre tomba du plafond. J'étais à terre avant d'avoir compris.

Mon regard se posa sur mon berceau brisé.

Si je revoyais mes parents un jour, vous pouvez être sûr que je leur ferais remarquer qu'après un coup pareil, aucune assistante sociale ne m'aurait laissé dans leur famille !

Un casque. Il me fallait un putain de casque. J'étais poursuivie par une malédiction, je ne voyais pas d'autres solutions. Après le pot de fleur, une poutre ! Quelqu'un m'en voulait sérieusement. Je portais ma main boudinée de bébé à mon front, pas surprise d'y découvrir du sang frais. Je ne savais pas comment j'étais arrivée au sol mais visiblement, je n'avais pas été assez rapide pour éviter les débris.

Bon. Asumi ou qui que tu sois, ta mission, si tu l'acceptes, est de trouver un endroit où planquer tes jolies petites fesses toutes roses.

Challenge accepté.

Si vous voyez un bébé qui rampe pour trouver un abri, soyez chic, allez lui chercher un casque !

* * *

Ici Papa Tango Charlie. Je suis toujours vivante. Je ne sais foutrement pas comment, d'ailleurs. J'ai réussi à sortir de la maison, en mode larve. Mon pyjama à fleurs est foutu, soit dit en passant. Dehors, ça craint. J'ai failli retourner me planquer. J'y réfléchissais sérieusement quand une paire de bras m'ont attrapé avant de nous faire transplaner sur le toit de l'immeuble d'à côté. Je sais qu'ils n'appellent pas ça comme ça, ici, mais l'idée est la même. Le résultat aussi : j'ai vomis sur le dos de mon porteur.

J'ai une vue panoramique sur le champ de bataille. Si ma vie était pas en jeu, j'aurais bien été cherché les pop-corn, parce que c'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit un renard géant défiler dans les rues. Mais pour l'instant, je me donne l'impression d'être un lapin, alors les friandises attendront. Nous ne sommes pas restés longtemps sur le toit, mon sauveur nous a rapidement transporté dans une zone éloignée des combats avec les autres civils.

D'ailleurs, je viens de le reconnaître. Je sais que c'est un Sarutobi, lui-aussi. C'est l'adolescent maladroit qui n'osait pas me prendre dans ses bras, lorsque je suis née. Obâ-sama passait souvent une main affectueuse dans sa tignasse brune, lorsqu'il venait quelque fois à la maison avec elle. J'imagine que ça doit être un cousin ou un parent assez proche, puisqu'on s'appelle presque pareil, tous les deux.

\- Asuma ! S'exclama d'ailleurs un des ninja qui garde l'entrée de la planque pour les civils. Tu l'as trouvé ? Elle n'a rien ?

Ah, ça fait plaisir de voir qu'on ne m'avait pas oublié, finalement. Peut-être que j'attendrais la crise d'adolescence pour leur rappeler que si je n'avais pas eu de si bons réflexes -hum hum - leur petite Asumi aurait fini comme une crêpe sous la toiture de la maison. Ça semble à peu près sûr, ici, alors je vais pouvoir continuer ma nuit. Vous vous dîtes peut-être que j'ai un drôle de sens des priorités, mais oh ! C'est qui, qui s'est fait une mission commando dans le corps d'un bébé de quatre mois ? ... C'est bien ce qui me semblait.

Oh, j'oubliais. Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas compris, j'ai deviné la date d'aujourd'hui !

Bienvenue dans ce monde pourri, Naruto. Puissions-nous ne jamais nous rencontrer !


	3. Chapitre 2 - BSDF malgré moi

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Ce chapitre a mis un peu de temps à venir parce qu'il est plus triste que les précédents et j'essayais de le rendre quand même un peu drôle.**

 **Je ne sais pas si c'est réussi alors n'hésites pas à me dire s'il vous a fait rire surtout !**

 **Merci à tous pour vos commentaires qui sont adorables et qui me font toujours super plaisir.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

L'attaque de Kuuybi avait bouleversé bien plus de chose dans ma vie que je ne l'aurais cru. Déjà, d'un point de vue matériel. Une grosse partie de la ville de Konoha était complètement détruite. Cela prendrait des mois pour tout reconstruire. Ça craignait. Et là, vous vous dîtes que je suis devenue bien altruiste, à penser ainsi en tant que membre de la communauté et tout ça ! Mais non, je vous arrêtes tout de suite. Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, le toit de ma maison a manqué de me tomber sur la tête ! Ce qui faisait de moi un BSDF. Oui oui, un bébé sans domicile fixe.

Évidemment, vous imaginez bien qu'on ne laisse pas une Sarutobi à la rue. Il faut au moins qu'il y ait un avantage à être née dans cette famille ! Je dormais donc, en attendant que les chantiers de reconstruction prennent fin, chez le vieux fripé. Et c'était pas la joie. Parce qu'après l'attaque et la mort du chef précédent, mon grand-père était redevenu le Big Boss. Et de ce fait, il n'était que rarement dans la demeure familiale. Quand il y était, Môooosieur était suivi par une ribambelle d'elfes de maison qui courbaient l'échine sur son passage et qui le flattaient à grand coup de "Hokage-sama" par-ci, par là.

Ces Dobby en puissance m'avaient même donné un nom honorifique. Et non, je déconnes pas ! Certes, je ne comprenais pas tout à fait ce qu'ils me disaient, mais vu le ton révérencieux et solennel, ils m'appelaient sans doute pas "la mioche" ou "la larve ambulante". J'avais même gagné mon propre elfe de maison, pour tout vous dire. Je crois qu'elle s'appelle Sora. Et c'est sans doute la personne la plus timbrée que j'ai eu l'occasion de croiser dans mes deux - courtes - vies. Et je peux vous dire que j'en ai vu, pourtant, des cinglés. Je connais même quelqu'un qui a réussi à coincer sa tête entre les barreaux de la rampe d'un escalier ! ... Il a les oreilles décollées depuis.

... De qui je parlais déjà ?

Ah oui ! Sora, l'illuminée.

Vous vous dîtes peut-être que j'exagère mais oh ! Elle s'extasie devant mes couches pleines ! Quelle personne normalement constituée est heureuse d'avoir des déjections entre les mains, sérieusement ?!

C'est lorsque je me fais ce genre de réflexion que je regrette le plus l'attaque de Rox. Ah moins que ça ne soit Rouky ? Je n'ai jamais réussi à me souvenir qui était le renard et qui était le chien dans ce dessin animé ... Bref. Je n'en veux pas au renard parce que j'ai dû déménager - quoi que, j'ai quand même failli y rester à cause de lui - mais parce que, quitte à vivre chez mon vieux ridé de grand-père, j'aurais préféré qu'Obâ-sama soit encore là.

Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas m'être autant attachée à ma nouvelle famille. Mais je devais pourtant reconnaître que la présence rassurante, le regard cynique et le ton taciturne de ma nouvelle grand-mère me manquait. Je n'avais pas tout de suite compris ce qui se passait, le lendemain de l'attaque. Il y avait eu tellement de mouvements et de gens autour de moi pour la première fois depuis ma renaissance. J'avais, évidemment, remarqué le regard sombre de certains membres de ma famille mais ce n'est qu'en constatant son absence prolongée que j'ai vraiment réalisé. Obâ-sama était morte.

Ça m'a mise drôlement en colère. Parce que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qui lui était arrivée. Parce que je m'étais imaginée dans quelques années, pouvant enfin dialoguer avec les autres, faire de l'humour noire avec elle. Parce que je sentais que je l'aurais vraiment faite rire et qu'on aurait eu une relation plus complice elle et moi que celles que j'avais eu avec mes précédentes grand-mères. Mais j'étais surtout en colère contre ces foutus ninjas qui avaient trop de fierté pour la pleurer en public.

Alors du coup, j'ai pleuré pour tout le monde.

Fort et pendant si longtemps que Okâ-san s'est demandée si je n'étais pas blessée quelque part. Je l'étais, soit dit en passant, et il était temps de le remarquer !

J'ai donc cassé les oreilles de Konoha durant de longues heures. Je profitais, je l'admets, d'être une enfant pour pleurer tout mon soûl. Et puis je me suis calmée, en songeant qu'Obâ-sama, si elle l'avait pu, m'aurait sans doute dit d'arrêter de faire ma mauviette.

C'était une coriace, ma grand-mère.

Elle me manquait déjà.

* * *

Si j'en crois la tenue noire qui a été déposée sur la commode de ma nouvelle chambre par Sora, l'enterrement doit être prévu sous peu. Je me demande si mon père sera là ... Il a littéralement pris la fuite dès qu'il a pu. Officiellement, je pense qu'il a demandé à son père de l'envoyer en mission, pour sécuriser le pays ou une connerie du même genre. Je crois que c'est sa manière à lui de faire son deuil, d'extérioriser sa colère. Il avait besoin d'être seul. Ça me brise le cœur pour lui, parce qu'il nous repousse, Okâ-san et moi, et qu'il doit en être encore plus malheureux. Cette dernière, à force d'être constamment envoyée boulée, a fini par le regarder partir, les larmes aux yeux. J'ai rampé jusqu'à ses jambes pour les prendre dans mes bras ... Bah oui, à quatre mois, je pouvais difficilement atteindre autre chose.

La pauvre dépérit complétement. J'ai même l'impression que ses beaux cheveux roux ternissent. Je dis peut-être ça parce que les rares fois où elle passe au domaine, elle a l'air chaque fois un peu plus exténuée. Je crois qu'elle participe aux travaux de reconstruction et au soutien des familles comme elle le peut. Elle doit essayer de s'occuper la tête pour ne plus penser à mon père.

Si j'avais été une enfant normale, je leur en aurais voulu de m'avoir littéralement abandonnée aux elfes de maison, mais bon, je suis une adulte. J'ai sans doute régressée, à force d'être traitée comme une enfant, mais je reste quand même une jeune femme forte. De toute façon, ils me font tous trop de peine pour que je leur en tienne rigueur. Mais par Merlin, qu'est-ce que je me fais chier !

Heureusement, il y a quand même un Sarutobi dans le lot qui vient s'occuper un peu de moi. En plus d'être mon sauveur -je le rappelle parce que c'est quand même le seul à être venu me chercher dans ce chaos- il se trouve qu'Asuma est aussi mon jeune oncle. Le petit frère de mon père, pour être exacte. Asuma-oji-san vit lui aussi dans la vaste demeure Sarutobi avec le vieux fripé, lorsqu'il n'a pas de missions en dehors du village et passe donc me distraire tous les matins et tous les soirs lorsqu'il rentre.

Si je savais parler japonais, j'irai bien dire à quelqu'un qu'il faudrait peut-être songer à s'inquiéter un peu pour ce petit. Ou l'envoyer chez un psy. D'accord, il n'est pas si jeune que ça et c'est un ninja, mais youhou ! C'est un ado, quand même. J'en ai connu des dépressifs pour moins que ça ! Sérieusement, il a une de ses têtes, ces derniers temps, ça fait peur à voir. Mais bon, il vient de perdre sa mère, donc ça se comprend. En plus, son père est trop occupé à gérer le village pour le voir et la seule personne qui pourrait vraiment le comprendre - mon père donc - a pris la poudre d'escampette. Au fond, je crois qu'il vient chercher ma compagnie parce qu'il souffre autant de la solitude que moi. Sauf que moi, je peux me complaire de sa compagnie, mais à ses yeux, je reste quand même qu'une larve pas très causante.

Il me faisait tellement de peine ce matin que je lui ai tendu une de mes peluches rescapées. On se moque pas, c'est tout ce que j'avais sous la main ! Bon sang, je tuerai pour une tablette de Lindt ou de Milka ! ... Pour partager avec lui, bien sûr ...

Oji-san a sourit tristement mais il a accepté mon présent. Je ne sais pas s'il a compris que je cherchais à le réconforter ou s'il pense que je suis juste trognonne, mais c'est déjà ça !

* * *

Par la baguette pas magique de Merlin ! Je viens de découvrir un truc qui ferait faire une crise cardiaque à Cristina Cordula. Vous allez me dire que je suis bigleuse pour ne pas m'en être aperçue avant mais tant pis. Sérieusement, je suis à l'enterrement d'Obâ-sama, je devrais pas rire mais c'est plus fort que moi. Attendez, je vous explique !

J'étais dans les bras d'Okâ-san - mon père est toujours aux abonnés absents, d'ailleurs - super triste à écouter une cérémonie dont je comprenais pas un mot. Je l'ai déjà dit mais j'aimais beaucoup ma nouvelle Mère-grand. Donc je baisse les yeux pour retenir mes larmes et là ... Je vois des petits pétons. A l'air. Plein de putains d'orteils partout. Et je sais pas si je dois rire ou pleurer devant ce manque de sens esthétique.

Nan mais vraiment ! La population entière de Konoha a l'air de croire que c'est de bon goût de porter des chaussures-sandales hideuses avec les saucisses knacki qui leurs servent d'orteils qui dépassent ! Comme tout le monde semblent se chausser au même magasin, il y en a pas un pour se foutre de la gueule des autres. Je ne sais pas si le pire serait qu'ils continuent tous de porter ça ou qu'ils mettent des chaussettes de beaufs en plus.

Quoi ? C'est une question très importante sur laquelle j'ai planché un bon moment avant de réaliser que chaque famille était représentée par l'un de ses membres pour honorer ma grand-mère. C'est le vieux fripé aka mon grand-père qui reçoit les condoléances. Et là, je suis choquée parce qu'ils viennent d'appeler le clan Uzumaki.

Je suis un peu limitée en informations mais il me semble que si Naruto avait de la famille, ça se saurait, non ? Et je le vois mal, du haut de ses quelques jours, venir honorer Obâ-sama en disant "Yo ! Désolé que le kitsune qui a tué ta meuf soit coincé à l'intérieur de moi !".

Wait !

Wait, wait, wait ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est en train d'avancer vers fripé-san, Okâ-san et moi ?

Oh non ... Dîtes-moi que c'est pas vrai ...

Non ...

Je refuse !

Je veux pas faire partir de sa famille, moi !

Vous avez une petite idée des emmerdes que ça risque de causer à mon plan de chercheuse de chats tranquille ?!

Il est où le service des réclamations pour les réincarnations foireuses ?


	4. Chapitre 3 - Sans peluche malgré moi

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Un petit chapitre de transition pour vous faire découvrir l'arrivée d'un nouvel habitant chez les Sarutobi et la cohabitation avec Asumi !**

 **J'espère que le chapitre vous fera rire !**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

L'ennemi est en vue. Je répète, l'ennemi est en vue !

Plus que quelques pas et je pourrais sortir de l'ombre où je me suis cachée. J'ai pas trop le choix, de toute façon, ces relous peuvent me repérer à des kilomètres à la ronde puisqu'ils sentent le chakra et que moi ... bah je sais pas encore le cacher. Mais ils ne s'attendent sans doute pas à une offensive de ma part ! Pauvres naïfs, il n'est pas arrivé le jour où je me rendrais sans combattre.

Pour votre information, nous sommes toujours chez fripé-san. Deux semaines se sont écoulées depuis l'enterrement de Obâ-sama. Deux très très longues semaines qui m'ont paru être une éternité. Mon père est passé en coup de vent. Littéralement. J'étais dans mon berceau, à côté de la fenêtre ouverte, et d'un coup, dans un courant d'air, mon père a transplané devant moi. Comme ça, PAF ! J'ai beau être là depuis cinq mois, ça me surprend toujours. Il m'a pris dans ses bras, m'a embrassé le front avant de me reposer et de disparaître à nouveau. J'ai eu envie de lui passer un savon, mais il ne m'en a même pas laisser le temps, le mufle ! ... Non, je ne sais toujours pas parler, et alors ? J'aurais très bien pu faire ma tête de bébé pas content !

D'ailleurs, si j'en crois la tête des elfes de maison, je dois être un bébé particulièrement précoce car j'ai déjà découvert l'art de l'escapade. Entre nous, il n'y a franchement pas beaucoup de mérite à savoir ouvrir le loquet du parc dans lequel on me dépose, mais je me satisfait de ce que j'ai. J'ai hâte de pouvoir tenir sur mes jambes. Ils vont morfler, c'est moi qui vous le dit !

Là, je suis actuellement en fuite. Sora-l'elfe-cinglée est à mes trousses pour me ramener dans ma chambre et il n'en est pas question, par Merlin ! Je sais que je suis repérée mais ce qu'elle ignore, c'est que j'ai une arme maintenant et que je n'aurais aucun scrupule à m'en servir ! Plus que quelques mètres ... Je me prépare à bondir.

\- Ah ! Vous-voilà enfin, Honorable Petite-fille ! S'exclama joyeusement Sora en tapant dans ses mains.

Ni une, ni deux, je me jette sur la première saucisse knacki à portée de moi et mord de toutes mes forces, fière du tranchant de ma première dent ! En l'entendant pousser un juron de douleur, j'eus un sourire satisfait. Ce n'était pas réjouissant de m'abaisser à mordre les doigts de pied des gens, mais oh. Déjà, ça me permettait de me venger et en plus, peut-être qu'à force, elle se déciderait à se débarrasser de ses horribles sandales-je-promène-mes-knacki-à-l'air-libre !

Un petit pas pour Asumi, un grand pas pour l'humanité et la mode !

* * *

Boudeuse, je me laissais poser dans ma prison dorée.

Je n'en avais eu qu'un petit aperçu, mais la demeure familiale comptait de très nombreuses pièces. Nous étions des Sarutobi et mon grand-père était quand même le grand manitou des cinglés. Il y avait donc beaucoup, beaucoup de chambres. Alors pourquoi, par Merlin, je devais me le coltiner dans ma mienne, hein ?!

C'était déjà compliqué d'être un bébé, à mes yeux. Mais supporter la présence d'un autre mouflard ? Hors de question.

Je n'en voulais pas personnellement à Naruto, qu'on se le dise. J'avais même de la compassion pour lui. Ses parents étaient morts, tout le village en viendrait bientôt à le détester, ma mère -qui si j'avais tout suivi devait être un membre éloigné de sa famille - n'était même pas là pour prendre soin de lui ... Non vraiment, il avait la poisse et je compatissais.

Ou plutôt devrais-je dire que j'ai compatis. 2 heures 37 minutes et 58 secondes, pour être exacte. Le temps qui s'est écoulé entre le moment où on l'a installé endormi dans ma chambre et le moment où il s'est réveillé et s'est mis à pleurer. Dans un état second, je me suis rappelée pourquoi, dans ma première vie, j'avais décidé de ne pas avoir d'enfants. Trop galère, comme dirait l'autre chevelu dont j'ai oublié le nom.

Franchement, il fallait s'y attendre. N'importe quel nouveau-né pleure. C'est naturel, surtout privé de la chaleur bienveillante d'une mère. Je comprenais aussi la démarche de le mettre avec une autre enfant, justement pour compenser le manque humain. C'était à n'en pas douter une décision de fripé-san. Je le devinais car les elfes de maison n'avaient pas du tout le même comportement avec moi qu'avec le jeune Uzumaki. On voyait qu'ils n'obéissaient qu'à contrecoeur.

Je ne peux pas dire qu'ils s'en occupaient mal. Naruto était nourri et changé régulièrement. Mais il y avait déjà de la peur dans les yeux de Sora. Quand elle me regardait, quoi que je fasse, elle avait cette dévotion particulièrement flippante dans le regard. Mais lorsqu'il se posait sur le petit blondinet, il n'y avait plus que de la rancune et de l'effroi. Honnêtement, en deux semaines, je n'avais pas vu un seul geste affectueux dans cet endroit envers ce petit orphelin. Et ça me mettait en rogne. J'étais déjà sur les nerfs, parce que, bon sang, il passait son temps à pleurer ! Mais ça, c'était inacceptable. J'avais l'impression de devenir schizo. Ou étais-je en train de me transformer en Gollum ? Je l'aime et je le hais, un truc du style ?

Enfin bref. Je quittais donc ma chambre dès que je le pouvais et je mordais les doigts de pied pour passer ma colère.

\- Asumi-chan, pourquoi tu as encore cet air grognon ?

\- Ojiiiii ! M'exclamais-je joyeusement en voyant Asuma entrer dans ma chambre.

Ou du moins, c'est ce que je tentais de dire. Je ne faisais, à ma plus grande frustration, que babiller des choses incompréhensibles alors même que je commençais enfin à comprendre tout ce qui se disait autour de moi. Le seul avantage, c'est que je pouvais insulter impunément et avec le sourire n'importe qui. Il me fallait au moins ça pour tenir le coup.

Je tendais les bras vers mon jeune oncle, réclamant des câlins, autant pour lui que pour moi. Il ne se fit pas prier, resserrant sa prise sur moi. Ah, il était déjà loin le temps où le jeune adolescent n'osait pas m'approcher par peur de me faire mal, songeais-je avec mélancolie. Asuma regarda soudain avec une attention accrue mon berceau, puis celui de Naruto, qui pour une fois, roupillait tranquillement. J'eus le bon sens de paraître gênée.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que c'est lui qui a toutes tes peluches, Asu-chan ?

Franchement, si j'avais pu, j'aurais siffloté d'un air angélique en regardant le plafond de ma chambre. Mais ça aurait grillé ma couverture de bébé innocent, alors j'ai fais le premier truc qui m'est passé à la tête. J'ai pris mon pied et je l'ai mis dans ma bouche en souriant.

...

Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi j'ai fais ça ... Ils allaient finir par me croire fétichiste des pieds avec mes conneries. Mais c'était toujours mieux que d'avouer que je faisais du lancer de peluches pour assommer Naruto, non ? ... Ne me regardez pas comme ça, il faut bien que je dorme, moi !


	5. Chapitre 4 - Doudou malgré moi

**Bonsoir ou bonjour à tous !**

 **Il a mis du temps à venir mais ça y est, le nouveau chapitre est enfin là ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents. Dans celui-ci, le cercle social d'Asumi s'élargit. Entre nous, j'ai hâte qu'elle puisse enfin correctement parler et qu'on avance dans l'histoire même si son enfance est aussi amusante à écrire.**

 **Je tiens à tous vous remercier, à vous qui suivez cette histoire et surtout à vous qui m'avait laissé des commentaires. Sachez qu'ils sont lus et toujours très appréciés et que c'est leur lecture qui me donne le courage de continuer. Donc merci beaucoup !**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture**

* * *

Neuf mois. Demain, cela fera neuf mois jour pour jour que je suis arrivée dans ce monde de fou. Neuf mois que je suis morte, aussi. Ou du moins que j'en ai conscience. Je me fais à cette nouvelle vie. J'essaie, en tout cas. Pas comme si j'avais le choix. Si seulement j'avais un retourneur de temps, comme Hermione, histoire d'éviter ce foutu pot de fleur.

Ce qui m'ennuie, c'est que plus je reste ici, plus je m'attache aux personnes qui m'entourent. Si on me donnait le choix, je choisirais bien sûr de rentrer chez moi, mais certaines personnes ici me manqueraient malgré tout. Ma nouvelle maman, qui a fini par se souvenir que j'existais, qu'elle n'était pas toute seule pour reconstruire le village de Konoha et qu'elle pouvait donc accorder une demi-heure à sa famille. Mon père aussi, qui se remet un peu plus chaque jour, de ce que je peux en voir de ces passages en coup de vent. Parce qu'au fond de moi, je sais que c'est pas un mauvais bougre. Que le deuil est difficile et qu'il gère comme il peut. Au fond, je crois que j'en viendrais même à regretter ma Dobby personnelle et le vieux fripé. Mais si je devais être honnête, si on me donnait l'occasion de prendre deux personnes avec moi, ce serait Oji-san et Naruto-kun. Ouais, je sais. Moi-aussi, ça me surprend. Pas pour Asuma, parce que par Merlin, j'adore ce gosse. Je l'adore au point de me taper des insomnies dès qu'il part en mission. Autant dire que je suis mal barrée et que je ressemble à un inferi. Nan, ce qui m'étonne au point de me demander si je ne souffre pas d'un dédoublement de la personnalité, c'est de m'être attachée autant au petit blondinet.

Je crois que j'avais pas le choix, en fait. Je suis littéralement devenu un truc à la frontière de la maman et du doudou pour lui. Rien que d'y songer, ça me donne de l'urticaire. Il est constamment collé à moi.

Tout. Le. Temps.

Quand il mange, il me regarde comme en quête d'approbation. Quand il dort, il trouve un moyen de se retrouver dans mon pieu pour se coller à moi. Quand il joue, c'est avec moi, que je le veuille ou non. Quand il rote ou qu'il pète, c'est dans ma tronche ! La dernière fois, j'ai évité de justesse un véritable geyser de vomi ! Autant dire qu'il me fait travailler en avance mes futurs réflexes de kunoichi ... Sérieusement, j'ai l'impression qu'il cherche à se greffer à moi au point qu'un jour, je finirai par dire : "Salut, moi c'est Asumi et mon bras, là, c'est Naruto" ! La semaine dernière, après une chute, il s'est agrippé telle la sangsue qu'il est au dit bras. J'ai eu beau le secouer dans tous les sens, le petit saligaud n'a pas lâché prise. Pire que ça, il a utilisé ses jambes toutes pelotonnées pour les enrouler autour de moi. J'ai entendu Oji-san pouffer de rire depuis le fauteuil installé dans notre chambre, tellement la scène était cocasse à ses yeux. Mon air scandalisé lorsque je me suis tournée vers lui n'a fait que le faire rire davantage.

Parfois, je me demande si Asuma n'a pas des soupçons, à mon propos. Parce que je l'aime beaucoup et que je me sens bien avec lui, j'oublie parfois de faire attention à me comporter comme une enfant. Le problème étant que je n'ai jamais eu de références d'enfants, vu que je les ai toujours évité comme la peste. Mon seul exemple, c'est Naruto. Et merci mais si c'est pour passer pour une attardée, c'est non. Cela n'est pas dit méchamment, mais j'ai quand même quelque mois de plus que lui et ma fierté. Pour en revenir à Oji-san, il doit forcément se poser des questions. La plupart des employés - Sora l'elfe-de-maison la première - me considère comme une surdouée, digne héritière du Dieu des ninjas. Le vieux fripé s'en enorgueilli d'ailleurs régulièrement. Bin tiens ! M'enfin, je dis rien, parce que ça m'arrange. Et que oui, techniquement parlant, je suis pas encore capable de lui demander comment vont ses chevilles. Mais tout de même, Asuma est plus malin que ça et comme je l'ai dis, a été témoin à plusieurs reprises de réactions qui n'ont rien d'enfantines. Du coup, je donnerai cher pour savoir ce qui se passe dans sa tête et je m'efforce de ne rien faire de trop compromettant en attendant.

Je suis pas complètement conne non plus. Certes, je ne veux pas passer pour une débile profonde mais j'ai tout de même conscience des risques que je pourrais courir à avoir l'air brillante. Au mieux, je finirai comme Hermione, critiquée par mes paires pour être une incorrigible je-sais-tout. Ce qui est un bon plan pour éloigner les mômes mais qui risque d'attirer l'attention de personnes mal intentionnées. J'ai pas suivi beaucoup d'épisodes mais je suis sûre que Konoha regorgent de trous-du-fion. Je me souviens notamment d'un boulet médecin disciple de face-de-serpert deuxième du nom. Après, est-ce que c'était vraiment un naze ou le faisait-il exprès pour le plan ? … Ce n'est pas la question. Toujours est-il que pour ceux-là, il valait mieux que je me la joue sous-marin. Intelligente donc, mais sans plus.

Oh !

Houston, on a problème !

Je vois Dobby arriver avec un grand sourire et une robe pleine de froufrou qui ferait bondir Cristina Cordula hors de sa tombe. Comment ça, elle est pas morte ? Ouais, bah pas la peine de crâner hein. On ne partage pas les mêmes valeurs ! Ça pue sévère, quand même, cette affaire. Hier, Sora parlait du fait qu'on allait bientôt me présenter du beau monde et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, elle cherche à transformer la petite fille du grand manitou en Princesse Sarah. Cette affaire est louche ...

Naruto, qui pour une fois sert à quelque chose, se met à hurler quand il comprend qu'on m'amène quelque part sans lui. Je me dis que la technique n'est pas si mal et que sur un malentendu, ça pourrait marcher. Ils ont pris l'habitude de ne jamais m'entendre pleurer, mais aujourd'hui, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à supporter de jouer la petite poupée. Surtout que ça sent pas bon, tout ça. Alors j'essaie aussi.

...

Bah c'est pas évident, en fait, de pleurer sur commande !

Et même que ça demande pas mal d'endurance, parce que même si tout le monde s'affole autour de moi pour me calmer, il n'y en a pas un qui semble abandonner l'idée de m'amener dans leur truc mondain. Et comme dirait Guethenoc, "je gueule, je gueule, j'pourrai gueuler dans l'cul d'un poney qu'ce s'rait pareil" ! Vu le résultat, j'ai donc fini par arrêter, pas envie de finir comme Mimi Geignarde, non plus.

Le vieux fripé et Okâ-san m'amènent donc pour la première fois à l'extérieur du domaine depuis l'accident Kyûbi (où je le rappelle, j'ai failli mourir une deuxième fois à cause de leur incompétence. Moi rancunière ? Du tout). Et franchement, quand je vois la gueule de dépressifs de ceux qui nous ont invité, je me dis que ce repas, on aurait vraiment pu s'en passer.

* * *

Un Mississippi. Je retiens un bâillement.

Deux Mississippi. Pourquoi je le retiens d'ailleurs ? Je suis encore un chiard, profitons-en pour être malpolie et montrer mes petites -mais pointues !-quenottes et le fond de ma gorge.

Trois Mississippi. Peut-être que si je fais semblant de dormir, on rentrera plus vite ?

Quatre Mississippi … Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que je me fais chier, quand même.

Je peux pas vraiment compter sur les deux gamins qui m'accompagnent pour me distraire, en plus. Là où Naruto-kun passe son temps à sourire et à me coller, le gamin Uchiwa nous fixe -Okâ-san et moi- de son regard morne comme des bêtes curieuses. A croire que c'est la première fois qu'il voit des rousses …

 _\- T've ma 'oto_ ? Grognais-je en français dans un babillage des plus frustrants.

\- Oh, je vois que la jeune Asumi commence à faire sa voix, s'exclama Mikoto Uchiwa en souriant à ma mère.

\- N'est-elle pas en retard ? Questionna le chef du clan Uchiwa en me regardant d'un air dédaigneux. Itachi parlait déjà correctement à son âge.

J'adresse alors à Fugaku mon plus grand sourire en lui jetant au visage mon plus bel :

\- ' _culé !_

J'aurais bien accompagné tout ça d'un doigt d'honneur, mais je suis pas certaine que le geste leur soit inconnu et comme je ne suis pas censée tout comprendre de ce qui se dit ici … Je m'abstiens, avec beaucoup de regrets. Les dames s'extasient de m'entendre parler, même si pour elles ce n'est que des acclamations sans aucuns sens, pendant que mon grand-père parle du dit Itachi et du morveux qui me fixe toujours de son regard de bovin éteint. C'est quand même cool de pouvoir insulter tout le monde sans conséquence. Je jette un regard au futur psychopathe. Du haut de ses cinq ans, il a pas l'air très dangereux, mais j'ai entendu Sora-l'elfe vanter le génie de l'aîné des Uchiwa, donc je me méfie. Néanmoins, on semble avoir un point commun, parce que vu sa tête, lui aussi, il a l'air de compter les Mississippi.

On nous sert, à Sasuke et moi, une espèce de bouillie infâme, et sur ordre de Fripé-san, je me dois de la manger seule. Une histoire d'exercice de motricité. Il sait très bien que j'en suis capable, le vieux renard, vu les conneries que je fais au domaine. Tss, Mr l'Hokage veut crâner devant un autre clan. Bah … Je suppose que je peux lui faire ce plaisir. Aussi pris-je la cuillère et commençais-je avec une grimace dissimulée mon repas. Jusqu'à ce que j'entende mon nom associée au terme "fiancée".

Ma petite main potelée se crispe sur le côté de mon assiette creuse. Je me retiens de froncer les sourcils, parce qu'encore une fois, je ne suis pas censée comprendre la conversation. D'ailleurs, il y a toujours des termes qui me sont inconnus, mais ma chère Dobby me lit suffisamment d'histoires de kunoïchi à l'eau de rose (-si si, ça existe. Moi aussi, ça m'a surprise !) pour que je reconnaisse les mots liés au mariage. Je relève les yeux vers le mioche que je suis censée épouser dans quelques années et j'ai beau savoir que je me serai fait la malle avant cela, l'idée de partager ma vie avec lui me donne la nausée.

Mon regard retombe sur mon immonde bouillie et un sourire diabolique étire mes lèvres. Les adultes discutent, ne nous regardant que du coin de l'œil de temps à autre. Itachi arrête soudain de compter les Mississippi ou les nuages dans sa petite tête, mon attitude semblant l'avoir sorti de son ennui profond. Il me regarde moi puis la bouillie, avant de tourner imperceptiblement la tête, comme pour me dire que c'est une mauvaise idée.

Ah mon petit gars … Comme si je ne le savais pas !

Mon sourire s'étire davantage et je lance l'offensive.

Bouillie 1 - Réflexes des ninjas 0.

 _\- Oups_ … Lançais-je avec une mine innocente.


End file.
